


Them Big Brown Eyes'll Make Your Heart Stand Still

by nocrimeinthearchive



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocrimeinthearchive/pseuds/nocrimeinthearchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go on a road trip. Bucky punches someone in the face. Exeunt. (Also, Bucky buys some Cokes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them Big Brown Eyes'll Make Your Heart Stand Still

The radio keeps stuttering and the leather of the car seat is burning her thighs and about three miles ago some guy in a truck yelled at her to show him her tits and it's still pissing her off so when a roadsign flicks by saying two miles to the next stop Bucky jerks her thumb at it and says, "You're pulling over to get gas."

Steve shrugs casually and says "sure" as she head-checks past Bucky, eyes flitting over her as they've done for every single lane change since Brooklyn, and pre-emptively pulls into the right-hand lane so that for the next mile and a half they sit exactly two car lengths - to the inch - behind a white Honda doing five miles below the limit.

Bucky holds in an exasperated groan every time she feels them dip below sixty. 

When they actually do reach the gas station she swings herself out of the car, flip-flops slapping against the burning tar, then arches into a stretch. It's been more or less five hours on the road - which means it's been more or less five hours and fifteen minutes since she walked into the living room where Steve was lying on the couch, hoicked her duffel bag at her, and told her to put on her road trip ass. 

**

"What? Why?" Steve had caught the bag with one hand and used it as a counterweight to swing herself up into a sitting position. "You bored?" 

"It's the middle of June. Neither of us are doing anything. We spend approximately eighty percent of our lives in full-body lycra. Can we actually enjoy summer this time? Last year I was in fucking Georgia."

"Georgia's nice in summer--"

"The country, hun. Less peaches, more insurgencies."

"Oh."

Bucky grinned and nodded to Steve's bag with her chin. "I packed for you. C'mon, Cap."

**

Like everywhere else for the last two hundred and fifty miles, the gas station is baking in the sun. The smell of gas sits in the air, almost framed by the streaking roar of traffic belting by on the highway, and for all the cars rushing by there is no breeze to slip under the heat. Between the pumps, two columns with peeling paint support a narrow roof that casts a thin line of shade, and Steve has retreated underneath it while she watches the numbers tick over. 

Pushing her hair back over her head, Bucky walks over to the store and enters. Inside it is fluorescent and colourful and everything hums - the drinks fridges lining the wall and the glass-topped ice-cream freezer in front of her and the air-conditioning that is currently her second-favourite thing in the world and making a strong run at top place. In denim cut-offs and a sleeveless t-shirt she can feel her skin almost clinging at the cold air. 

She waves lazily at the clerk, a bored teenager who watches her ass as she turns away from him, and pads her way to the fridges. Over the mechanical buzz of the store she can hear the thin attempts of the radio tuned to the same station as the car - does every highway gas station need to play classic rock? Is there a rulebook somewhere? - and she idly hums along as she grabs two Cokes. 

(Bucky's not actually sure how Steve got into classic rock, since most of it happened while she was neck-deep in a glacier, but it suits her, like plaid shirts and muscle cars and - God knows - tight jeans. If that means that Bucky has to deal with a terrible Springsteen drawl and the same cheesy grin every time Steve gets to sing "you ain't a beauty, but hey, you're alright", then that's just the price that has to be paid.)

Bucky moves to inspect the paltry magazine rack, glass bottles clinking together between her fingers. Outside, Steve waves to let her know she's finished as a car pulls up at another pump, and Bucky nods confirmation before making her way over to the counter. 

"That and these, thanks," she says, smiling politely at the clerk, who takes the bottles and rings them up. 

"Where you girls headed?"

"Don't know, yet," Bucky replies, marking the 'girls' down mentally. If she's being generous, the kid is about ten years younger than Steve; if she's not, it's more like seventy. "Columbus by tonight, hopefully. Somewhere else after."

"I got a friend who lives in Columbus." The clerk taps at his monitor and then pushes the card machine towards Bucky, trying to catch her eye. "You seem like his type." Bucky just stone-faces him and swipes her card over the screen. 

Then a lot of small sounds happen at once.

The machine chirps to let her know she can take her Cokes and leave. The fridges click a gear and drop into a lower hum. The final note of the song hits and someone is mid-bite or late to their cue because the radio is silent for a second and in the lull she hears a voice from outside and it's someone telling Steve they should hook up in the bathroom.

Bucky grabs the bottles, one in each hand, and pushes the door open with her elbow. The sun and the heat wrap themselves back around her instantly. 

The voice belongs to a guy, probably late thirties, standing too close to Steve with his friend leaning against their pump a few metres away. His eyes barely hit level with Steve's chin but he's not looking up at the moment anyway; he's staring at the centre of her plaid shirt, gesturing up and down her body, not quite daring to touch her but doing his best to let it happen by accident. 

All three of them ignore Bucky - the men because they don't notice her, and Steve because Steve is inevitably going to get in the car and wait for Bucky to get in and then drive them off without letting her hurt anybody.

This is because Steve is a nice person. Steve has strength and doesn't use it. Steve has power and doesn't wield it. Steve keeps a Chevelle and tunes the engine every weekend but sits behind old ladies so she doesn't stress them by overtaking them in too short a space, and Steve only swings at people who swing at her first.

This is why Bucky calls out, "Hey, asshole, she can see your bald spot," when she's halfway across the simmering haze of no man's land. 

She can see Steve sigh. 

"Who the fuck asked you?" The man turns his head to glare at her, then leers when he sees a five foot four girl in shorts and flip-flops stalking across the asphalt. "Hey, you're a much better size."

Bucky circles the car and hands the bottles to Steve. She takes them without a word, and when she doesn't even stiffen as Bucky leans up and pecks her on the cheek obnoxiously, Bucky knows she's not going to get told off for this when they're back in the car. 

"Wait... She's your girlfriend? You're fucking her?" The man's grin widens and he turns to call out to his friend. "I think we got a foursome going on here, man." Out of the corner of her eye, Bucky sees Steve place the Cokes on top of the pump.

When he turns back to face them, all yellow teeth and eye-fucking, Bucky crunches his nose in with a small white fist.

The man screams gutturally, hands flying up to his face. Behind him, his friend pushes off from the pump, but Steve is already moving and swings their man at him so they collide with a tangled grunt and thud against their car. Bucky knows she can't hear their skin sizzle as it hits the metal of the hood but for a moment she lets herself imagine that she can. 

As the men reassemble themselves, both speckled with the first one's blood, Bucky smirks at them. They make to move towards her, but hesitate - and from inside the car, Steve leans across and calls, "IN, Bucky!"

Bucky sighs and rolls her eyes exaggeratedly at the men, then walks around the car to yank the door open and slide into the passenger seat. There is a Coke open and waiting for her in the drinkholder and Steve is grinning at her and as her girlfriend turns the engine over and they roll out into the summer, Bucky flings an arm out the window and flips the bird at everyone she hasn't yet gotten to punch in the face.


End file.
